You Never Asked
by inkwriter822
Summary: Sam needed to move on. She needed to make a name for herself and stop having feelings for Freddie! Well then...sometimes the things we need don't matter. Various pairings...eventual seddie though. Hope you like it! Click and find out! Please and thanks!
1. You Never Asked

**Okay, so iOpen a Restaurant inspired me to write this. I don't really know where this is going- but it's going somewhere. I really wanted to write Sam as an independent character before Seddie occurs. Hope you like it! Oh and… Insert disclaimer here! Should be Seddie eventually but you have to stick with it!**

**MKAY here we go! Tell me what you think please!**

"Sam- I think it's time we go _bigger_"

"Bigger. _Bigger?_"

"YEAH! Look I was thinking….My Uncle- Uncle Ray – He has an open space available for rent in _downtown_ LA- And he'd let us have it for only a couple hundred a month. Says it's a graduation present- but anyway, he says he talked to his business colleagues and they thought it'd be a _great_ idea! Think about it Sam…We could make it _big_!"

"LA? Gibby- I don't know? What about-"

"What about _what _Sam? iCarly? Carly? Freddie? Come on Sam, we both know that by the end of this summer, Carly and Freddie are going to university and iCarly will be over. Why kid yourself? They don't care about leaving or not so _why should we_! Let's face it! We don't have college awaiting us. What are we gonna do- stay _here_ and be...be…._bums_! Think Sam! This could be our _only_ chance. I can't do this without you.

=========================================================================o================================================================================

I never felt the need to knock on their door before. Their place was more a home to me than my actual home. But as the summer was nearing its end, things were becoming more…distant. The next few coming days were just like that moment before a rough storm. Everything around you feels still, yet a dark suspense lingers in the air, until finally thunder breaks the silence.

I plastered a fake smile on my face as my best friend opened the door. Her smile seemed more genuine than mine- it always has. Without any words I followed her into the apartment. I couldn't even manage a fake smile as I realized she was packing a rather large suitcase. It was nothing I didn't expect. She was packing for university- NYU- go figure. It wasn't anything we had even discussed. A full ride was more than enough to get her college-bug buzzing- and who was I to take that away from her? Neither Carly nor Freddie had even bothered to ask me what my plans were- and I didn't offer any ideas. They most likely assumed I was just going to stay in town and do "whatever." I wasn't mad at Carly or Freddie. I was even happy for them. They both deserved their dreams to come true. But that didn't make saying goodbye any easier.

I walked into the kitchen as Freddie walked through the door with a smile on his face as his kissed Carly on the cheek. I turned my head away- my heart breaking just a little bit. I couldn't help it, deep down I still had feelings for him and to see him in love with my _best friend_ drove me crazy! In some ways he was the one keeping me in Seattle. But just like Carly, Freddie would be on the other side of the country in a matter of days. It was many months ago- when I asked Freddie if he had another "little" crush on Carly- that I knew anything I ever had with Freddie was over.

"So Sam," Carly interrupted my thoughts as she cuddled on the couch with Freddie- okay I had to admit, I see why my PDA with Freddie bothered her while I was dating him. "Promise to mend-the-fort while Freddie and I are in New York?"

Her genuine belief that I was going to "keep the seat warm" while they were living it up in New York was almost like a slap in the face.

"Yeah-We want everything to be the same when we come back for Thanksgiving!" Freddie added as he put his arm around Carly's shoulder. She buried her face into his soft-red shirt- as if she was sniffing in his musky scent- the scent that I used to love. Or-still love.

I smiled bitterly for only a second. "Actually- I'm moving to LA."

Carly and Freddie separated and exchanged confused glances. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and held my chin just a _little_ higher- almost proud that I caught them off-guard.

"LA?" Carly asked. "What?...What? What about iCarly? What about all of this?" Carly gestured to the room as if it were life.

I sighed deeply. "Carly- iCarly is over the minute you guys get on that plane for New York- you guys know that. And _this_- this isn't the only part of my life. Why should I be the one to sacrifice my dreams so you guys can come back and have "everything be the same". That's not how it works!" I tried to stay calm.

Carly lowered her chin and I could tell she felt guilty, though Freddie still looked confused.

"Why are you going to LA anyway? _When_ did you decide this?" I felt as if I was being accused of something as Freddie asked me this. He looked hurt- the "irony" in this situation.

"Well- I'm going with Gibby."

"Gibby?" Both Carly and Freddie said his name as if he were a dirty little bug on the wall.

"Yeah- We're taking our restaurant- you know, "Gibby's"- and we're opening it in downtown LA."

The look of shock on their faces told me everything. They were angry that I didn't tell them this sooner. They didn't think I was good enough for this. So many questions were churning in their eyes. I kept my poker face on as they try to fit the pieces together.

"How will you find a place?" Carly finally asked.

"Gibby's uncle already has a huge place for the restaurant- right downtown. There's probably a decorator in it right now- as we speak. The food orders have already been placed in. Everything is set up. We even have an apartment set up- great view." I added this last tidbit with a little bit of bitterness- I knew I shouldn't be surprised or angry with their shock but I was. Why _shouldn't_ I do this? Why should I let them stop me?

"Wait- You're going to be living with _Gibby_?" Freddie's eyes narrowed. His expression was hard to read.

"Yeah…I guess I am. Look you guys don't have to support my decision because I'm doing this whether you want me to or not. But it would be a whole lot better if you guys just wished me luck and that could be it."

Silence filled the room for a minute. I waited patiently.

"Well- Good luck Sam." Carly was the first to speak. She sounded hesitant.

"Yeah- I'm sure you and Gibby will Rock LA with your meat."

"Thanks." I smiled- genuinely. "Good luck to you two in New York."

Carly and Freddie suddenly smiled and pulled each other closer- kissing each other gently. They looked so in love. My smiled faded.

I turned my back to return to the kitchen right as Freddie decided to speak up.

"Just one thing."

I turned to face them once more. "Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

I thought to myself. Why didn't you tell me you liked Freddie back Carly? Why didn't you tell me you had been hooking up for "awhile"? Why didn't you tell me you guys had lost your virginities to each other on your 3-month anniversary? Why didn't you tell all your "little secrets" when we promised no more. Why did you tell me you love me and then love Carly? Why didn't I know anything until so much time had passed?

"Because you didn't ask."


	2. Some Things Just Never Change

Okay so just a warning…this chapter contains a _lot_ of Sibby. But I promise I'm going somewhere with this. It might just take a while to get to Seddie. Hope you like this. It was interesting writing Sibby. It was also interesting writing a more mature Sam. Well…you'll see.

I walked into the closet, picking through the neatly folded piles of fresh sheets, taking out 2 crisp pairs of white sheets with white pillow-cases. I brought them to my nose and inhaled the cotton-fresh scent. Walking out of the closet I set one pair of sheets on the foot of my bed. Walking to the guest room, I started to make the guest bed, carefully tucking the corners of the sheet underneath the mattress. Finally, I took the fluffy white comforter out of the nearby dry-cleaner bag. I flicked my wrists up, floating the comforter onto the bed with grace.

I looked around with my hands on my hips-subconsciously patting myself on the back. For a high-school failure and juvy-ridden teen, I was doing pretty well. I admired the clutter-free, perfect decorations around the room. I could still smell the "new paint" scent lingering around the room. I smiled inwardly as I admired the light green on the walls and the white furniture. It was a blessing- Gibby's aunt happened to be an interior decorator- an in exchange for a lifetime supply of free food at our restaurant- she did the apartment for free. Luck would have it that something in my life actually turned out right, for once.

A year had passed since Carly and Freddie had moved to New York and Gibby and I had brought our restaurant to LA. Things had definitely changed. Let's just leave it at that.

I walked back into my room and finished making my bed. I never thought I'd be living in such a nice apartment, and I was so young. I never thought I'd actually be making money and being happy. But here I was…I have an amazing apartment, amazing investments, and an amazing-

"Hey Sammy!"

I turned and smiled as I saw Gibby approaching. He walked over to me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist and kissing my neck. I giggled playfully-something I _never_ thought I would do with anyone- especially with _Gibby_. But that was before LA. That was before I found this amazing adventure in this amazing place. That was before I found out that Carly and Freddie were engaged.

"Hey Sexy!"…..I told you….things have changed.

Things have _really_ changed. I never thought I'd ever be with Gibby. But, for the moment, I was really happy. And, for the moment, that was all that really mattered. I mean, deep down I know I'm not completely over Freddie- I think even Gibby knows this. But I also know it's time to move on. Carly and Freddie are engaged- that's it. Any hope gone. And Gibby is good to me. I actually do love Gibby. And that's all there is to it.

"So, you ready to tell Carly and Freddie about "us" when they come?" Gibby smiled at me with hopeful eyes. We've been together for more than 6 months and haven't told anyone from Seattle- though the people we work with and our LA friends know.

"I'd say it's a good time to tell them. But let's be really casual about it, kay? We'll just be like… "Oh, by the way- we're dating." I don't want it to be some huge announcement- kay?"

Gibby put on his fake thinking face as if he had to think this through. I smiled at his playfulness. "Deal!" He kissed me with a smile and for a moment I felt what I had felt with Freddie all those years ago. Was it years? I guess it was? Time has a way of being funny like that. But anyway, I have been starting to feel the same spark with Gibby that I felt with Freddie. But it was still different. It's complicated.

In some ways, Gibby had become the love of my life. He makes me happy. He had even been my first- if you know what I mean. But Freddie was my first love. Nothing can take that away- if you know what I mean.

Gibby and I were kissing when the doorbell rang. We separated and headed for the door-excitement and reunions just one piece of wood away. We raced to the door and opened it with smiles- revealing two equally happy familiar faces.

"SAM!" Carly extended her arms and I immediately noticed the flashy diamond on her finger.

"CARLZ!" I embraced her tightly and noticed Freddie looking at me with an unreadable expression. He still looked the same as he had one year ago. I raised my eyebrow at him- wondering what he was thinking. We hadn't seen each other in a while.

Letting go of Carly, I nodded at Freddie- he nodded back. I smiled as I lead Carly through the apartment and into the guest bedroom, Gibby and Freddie following close behind.

"And this is where you two will be sleeping." I gestured to the room, I knew that smugness must be dripping off my face, but I didn't care.

Carly entered the room, struggling to fit her suitcase through the door. Finally getting it through the door- she flipped her hair back and wiped a bead of sweat of her face. She smiled- "Thanks for the help SAM! Same old Sam huh?" Carly joked.

"Well you know- some things never change!" I smiled back- it was nice to see that some things were still the same.

"By the way- you're apartment is _amazing_! So much better than the tiny dorms at NYU! I'm so proud of you!"

"Well yah know, I got swag…and Gibby's got connections. Now let me see that rock on your hand!" I let Carly show off her gorgeous engagement ring. Freddie smiled but again his expression was unreadable.

"Wow- that's a big one!" Gibby said, patting Freddie on the back.

"Biggest one in the store!" Freddie smirked, smug.

"Oh come on now Freddie, I said you could have gotten me a ring pop and it would have been fine." Carly added.

"Yeah right." Freddie teased- poking Carly playfully in the stomach.

Gibby and I left the room, letting them get settled in some privacy. I turned on the T.V., not really watching anything in particular. I felt Gibby's hands suddenly on my shoulders. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes – grateful for the back rub- after all, I _had_ spent all day cleaning the apartment to impress Carly and Freddie. After a few minutes of a good backrub, I felt Gibby's lips peck my own. I smiled at his sweetness- God I had turned into such a girl. I blame LA. I sat up and twisted my body around, so I was now facing Gibby. I placed my arms around his broad shoulders and kissed him deeply- forgetting about our nearby company.

A few minutes and an unbuttoned shirt on Gibby later….

"UH…..What the _fudge_!"

I felt my eyes pop wide. Oops. Gibby and I quickly separated. Gibby fixed his shirt as I looked down in guilt- I felt like a little kid getting caught sneaking a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Hiiiiiii Carly! Freddie! How long have you been standing there?" I said coyly as I scratched the back of my head. This wasn't exactly how we planned on telling them.

"Long enough to see you guys making out and de-clothing each other….Is this a joke or…?" Carly was going crazy and Freddie just stood there looking shocked…he doesn't seem to talk that much anymore.

Gibby and I exchanged readied glances. I nodded to him- he nodded back. "Well….you see Carly….Gibby and I are together….We have been together for a little over 6 months actually. We just didn't know the right time to tell anyone and well, we didn't want to take any attention off your engagement and well…yeah."

Carly stood there blankly for a few seconds. Then…fireworks. "OMG I'm so HAPPY FOR YOU! You guys…OMG…YOU _guys!_ You guys are surprisingly... I mean not offense but….well you guys are just TOO CUTE!"

Gibby and I laughed along with Carly's excitement. "Well, thanks Carly! Glad you think so!" Gibby put his arm around my shoulder and I put my arm around his waist- and I felt like a couple- a beautiful, happy, young couple. I smiled while looking at Carly doing a little happy dance. I looked at Freddie. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest and I could tell he had a fake smile on- one of those smiles that you only use when you have to be polite. Suddenly I felt like I was in world that I didn't belong in. Was I even myself anymore! I mean holy crap I'm with GIBBY and I act like a girl with clean sheets and giggles!

I pushed away the sudden, unfamiliar feeling. I was happy, and for the moment, that's all that mattered.

"Now….Someone make me bacon before I feel the need to punch something." I said this with complete seriousness. Gibby rolled his eyes but headed to the kitchen with a smile and turned on the stove.

"You really haven't changed that much, have you?" Carly smiled as she intertwined her hand with Freddie. My eyes caught the gesture and my heart fell only for a moment.

Some things just don't change.


	3. Take Away the Pain

**Okay, so I hope you like this chapter! I realize that I'm writing Freddie as a real **_**Jerk**_** right now- maybe I'm just mad at him for having another crush on Carly in iOpen a Restaurant. But like I said, this **_**is**_** going to go somewhere- it's just gonna take some development. Okay! Here we go! Please review! Even if you hate it! I haven't written anything in a while and it might help me know where to go with this. And yes, some grammar might be a bit off but that's just my writing style. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! Here ya go!**

"Wow, I _really_ love this place." Carly sat on Freddie's lap with his arm around her waist. We were outside at a little café, just a few blocks from the restaurant. The late summer air was relaxing as the Sun held high during the midday.

"Yeah, Sam and I like this café too. It has the best red-velvet cake around." Gibby rubbed one of my shoulders. I smiled at the gesture.

"No, I mean, I love this _whole_ city! I _love_ LA!" Carly tilted her head back and shut her eyes, as if the Sun's rays were kissing her skin. I smiled at her amusement and Freddie laughed at his fiancé's silliness.

"Really? Why?" Freddie took a sip of his coffee with his free hand. "It's just so fabulous. The SUN, the places, the _celebrities_!" I noticed him roll his eyes as Carly kept going on about the wonders of LA.

"What _celebrities_ have you seen on this trip?" Freddie asked - fully knowing the answer.

"Okay so I haven't seen any celebrities here per say, but I swear I saw the stunt double for Emma Stone in line for the movies earlier!"

"Does Emma Stone even need a stunt double?" Gibby titled his head in amusement.

"She looked like Emma Stone, _OKAY_!" Carly furrowed her eyebrows. I always found Carly's immaturity in some cases rather charming. I admire her ability to take any situation and just make pure joy out of it. A quality I used to have trouble even attempting at.

"So…how did Sam Puckett and Gibby end up together?" Freddie asked this- his tone seemed somewhat amused but also somewhat sarcastic. He seemed really bitter lately and I couldn't understand why. He wasn't the same Freddie I knew a year ago- that was for sure.

I looked at Gibby to continue but he motioned for me to explain. "Well, it was a little over 6 months ago, actually, right around the time you two got engaged. Our restaurant had just opened and was doing pretty well so far, so we decided to celebrate. We went on a little dinner cruise together and I guess one thing lead to another, and well yeah. We hooked up on the ship and just automatically became a couple after that."

Gibby and Carly smiled in content- Gibby squeezed my hand. I looked over at Freddie, trying to read his expression. Again, his smile seemed fake- almost like there was a disappointment. But I can't keep telling myself these things. Freddie is happy with Carly. That's that.

"So, how do you guys like NYU?" I asked casually.

Freddie's face lit up. "It's _amazing_. Every corner you turn you find something different. I can't see myself anywhere right now but New York." I noticed in the corner of my eye that Carly was looking distant- she seemed disconnected.

"I've never been to New York." I added- trying to avoid any awkward silence.

"You should come sometime- I think you'd like it." And there it was. Freddie was finally reaching out. Maybe he wasn't exactly inviting me to be with him- but the fact that he's inviting me to like something that he loves- well, it's a nice change from the bitterness I felt from him before. Note to self- New York is his soft spot.

"Who knows," I looked at Gibby, half serious and half joking-"Maybe someday we can open Gibby's in New York."

Gibby Laughed, clearly not very amused. "Maybe," was all I got.

-o-o-o-o-o-

I stepped out of the shower into the steamed room- grabbing a fresh white towel from the rack and wrapping it around my body, tucking one of the corners in to secure it. I walked to the mirror and wiped away some of the fog with my hand. Looking at myself in the mirror, I felt strange. It was hard to believe that a little over a year ago, I was a delinquent with poor grades and poor social habits. Change can be weird like that.

I walked to the door and grabbed the doorknob- turning it slowly- it was pretty early in the morning- I didn't want to wake Carly or Freddie. I tiptoed out of the room and made my way across the hall- to my bedroom. I was pretty sure Gibby would be awake by now. I was almost to my room- I was right in front on the guest room- when I heard hushed noises. I stopped in my tracks and listened. I listened carefully and heard that the mumbling was coming from the guest room. Quietly, I brought my ear to the door, trying to hear more clearly.

"How could you even _think_ like this! What about all we have- all we've planned for!"- I heard Freddie's harsh whisper.

"Freddie, what about what _I_ want. What happened to taking new adventures! You promised me we'd have adventures."

"Carly! This! THIS is our adventure. We're together! Why aren't you happy with what we have! Everything we have is in New York!"

"I…Well, I don't know what has gotten into you lately! ….What has _changed_ Freddie? I _love_ you, but… Why can't you open your heart to _change_?"

"Because there's nothing _wrong_ with what we _have_! _God_ you're so frustrating!"

"Freddie! Freddie _stop_! Look, I don't understand why you suddenly have this close minded outlook on life. Before we came here- only 2 days ago- you were talking about 'seeing the world'! You even said- 'wouldn't be awesome to see the world.' You always seemed so adventurous! _Why_ all of a sudden are you acting like this!"

There was a moment of silence through the door. I brought my ear even closer.

Freddie's voice seemed really hushed. "Whatever- we'll talk about this later."

And then I heard his footsteps quickly coming towards to door. I panicked, obviously I didn't want him to know that I was eavesdropping. I backed away from the door and tried to make it look like I was just "walking by." I didn't look too convincing.

The door opened quickly and roughly- revealing a disheveled looking Freddie- who had a scowl on his face. He saw me standing there and raised his eyebrow. I then remembered that all I had on was a towel.

"Have a nice shower?" Freddie asked sarcastically.

I looked down at my towel, not sure what to say.

"Or did you enjoy the show?" Freddie asked this with his now usual bitterness.

I looked up at him. "Uh no…I was walking to my…and uh." I was trying to think of a good excuse. "And uh… well Gibby's waiting for me in the bedroom so uh...and…Well"

Suddenly Freddie's scowl looked disgusting. He looked _disgusted_. "Please- spear me the _details_." I realized what I had implied as Freddie walked past me swiftly and rushed out the front door- not bothering to be quiet.

I stood in the silence for a few moments- unsure of what to think. Freddie was not _Freddie_ anymore. I heard Carly whimpering in her room. Knowing that she needed some alone time- I walked to my own room and shut the door quietly.

"Hey beautiful," Gibby greeted me. He was standing in front of our mirror- fixing the collar of his business shirt. "I have to go into the restaurant later today- food critic's coming in."

I smiled at Gibby- though it was a sorrowful smile. He must have noticed this because his eyebrows furrowed and he walked over to me- gently lifting my chin and kissing my lips. "What's the matter Sammy?"

I looked at him, wondering if I should explain. "Nothing, just tired. Nervous about the food critic I guess." It wasn't my business to get involved in Freddie and Carly's premarital problems.

"Oh, well don't worry. Gibby's gonna cook him something real good- he won't know what's coming to him."

Suddenly, the pain of the event that happened only a brief moment ago hit me. How could Freddie be so _fowl_? What _has_ gotten into him? Poor Carly! And _why_ is he so bitter towards me! What did I ever do to him? For once _I'm_ the mature one. Why does it hurt SO much! I looked up at Gibby- I didn't want him to see me crying. So, suddenly, I kissed him hard on the lips. Deeping the kiss, my towel dropped to the floor as I unbuttoned Gibby's shirt. And for a while, I let Gibby take away some of the pain.


End file.
